


To See You Again

by Geekygirl24



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hallucinations, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Iroh ran a finger around the rim of the cup, taking another sip of the heavenly brew.It tasted like ash.Then again, everything had been tasting like ash recently.
Relationships: Iroh & Lu Ten
Kudos: 4





	To See You Again

Iroh ran a finger around the rim of the cup, taking another sip of the heavenly brew.

It tasted like ash.

Then again, everything had been tasting like ash recently.

And so, he was sat by this old tree, surrounded by memories and tea that he couldn’t even enjoy properly. Anger boiled up when he thought about his son’s limp body in his arms, having come so close to victory.

Lu Ten has been right there with him, and then… he was gone.

He shut his eyes at the memory of that fatal blow, the sound of that rock hitting his son. The blood… how his body just crumpled to the ground.

His precious Lu Ten, broken and covered in blood.

He placed the cup of tea on the ground, burying his face into his hands, drowning in his misery. His son’s face flashed in his mind… his soft smile… his beautiful eyes so similar to his mother’s.

Sobs began to well up in his chest, and he could no longer force them down. One strangled cry escaped, accompanied by a flood of tears.

He missed him… he missed him so badly.

When he next opened his eyes, Lu Ten was there.

“L-Lu Ten?”

Joy filled every part of his body, as he pushed himself to his feet, rushing over to his son. The younger man wasn’t wearing his war uniform and was instead dressed in the comfortable clothes used for everyday activities. His hair was loosely tied up, not a mark on his face.

“Father.” Lu Ten rushed to meet him, both falling to their knees as they wrapped their arms around one another.

“Lu Ten.” His name was a sob as Iroh pulled his son closer.

“It’s going to be okay.” His son murmured, “You’re going to be okay.”

“No, not without you.”

“You will be Father… I know it.”

Iroh then took Lu Ten’s hand in his own, “I’m so sorry my son, I should have- “

“- It’s not your fault.” Lu Ten gently interrupted, “I don’t blame you, and I never will.”

“Stay with me.”

“… I can’t. And you know this.”

Iroh’s voice cracked. “Please.”

“I wish I could be but know that I will watching over you.” Lu Ten smiled warmly at his father, “You need to keep going.”

Lu Ten was fading fast, Iroh’s fingers slipping right through him. Desperately, Iroh tried to cling to him, needing to save him as the fear came rushing back.

“Lu Ten!”

“I’ll always be with you Father.”

“Lu Ten!”

But he was gone.


End file.
